


Boy Wonder

by yunhore



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhore/pseuds/yunhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the sweetest, Kui Xian."<br/>"Nope, I just have some dumb crush on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticdrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdrum/gifts).



When Sungmin plans on moving out of the apartment, he’s already found a flatmate for Kyuhyun. He knows very well that Kyuhyun is completely incapable of living by his own and would burn the kitchen if not the house, if he even _tried_ to cook.

Zhou Mi, who's getting a job transfer from China to Seoul, had needed a place to live as soon as possible and lady luck is by his side when he sees Sungmin’s ad on the internet.

He comes down to Seoul a week before to check out the apartment and Sungmin even offers to pick him up from the airport and even upon Zhou Mi denying, Sungmin insists. It’s the right thing to do, he writes in his mail. As a foreigner, you could easily get lost. 

Zhou Mi absolutely loves the place; its cosy little apartment in a friendly neighbourhood, there are grocery stores, eat out places, a bus stand and the metro station all in walking distance. 

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Sungmin asks. He already likes Zhou Mi and knows he’s leaving his apartment and his best friend in good hands. 

“I don’t want to impose.” Zhou Mi replies in his heavy accented Hangul

“Ah, it’s no big deal.” Sungmin says, waving his head. “You can meet Kyuhyun. He’s looking forward to meeting his new flatmate too.” Sungmin smiles. 

“You’re too kind.” Zhou Mi’s eyes crinkle adorably in a smile. “I would love to meet…Kyuhyun? That’s his name?”

“Yeah.” Sungmin chuckles. “Something tells me you both are going to get along very nicely.”

X

“So my ex is coming to Seoul.” Hankyung says, sipping on a glass of cold water. 

Kyuhyun frowns and looks at Hankyung from above the menu he’s holding. “And that’s a…?”

“Bad thing.” Hankyung offers. “I don’t wanna see him.”

“Bad break up?”

“Not really, I mean it was a long time ago. Back when I worked in China – but still, you know? No one wants to bump into their exes.”

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. ”Exes can be friends, you know?”

“That’s a load of bullcrap.” Hankyung snorts, motioning a waiter to come their way. 

“You don’t think Changmin and I are friends?”

“You guys never really _dated_ ” Hankyung says with air quotes for emphasis. 

Kyuhyun splutters and places the menu down; “I am a little insulted. Changmin and I very much dated.”

“When you guys were freshman and that was nearly four years ago. Wow, Kyuhyun, you haven’t had anyone since then, have you?”

“Well, it’s not. I mean, I don’t have time to date.”

“You teach piano to kindergarteners, what kind of time are you looking for?” Hankyung snorts and Kyuhyun frowns. “There is nothing wrong in being single, Hyung.” He replies lamely but Hankyung ignores him. 

X

“Sungmin Hyung, are you home?” Kyuhyun asks, shutting the door to his apartment and toeing his shoes off. Kyuhyun steps in to living room expecting to find his friend in a packing frenzy but what he does not expect to find is a gorgeous man, sitting on the sofa with one leg across the other and surfing their television. 

“Um, hello?” Kyuhyun offers.

The man jumps in surprise and looks at Kyuhyun with wide eyes; “Oh.” He says, clutching his chest. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Kyuhyun deadpans. “Are you a friend of Sungmin Hyung’s?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I am going to live here after he moves out. I guess you can call us, friends? Sort of.” He shrugs. 

“Oh. Okay.” Kyuhyun smiles awkwardly. “I’m Kyuhyun. I am going to live in the room opposite yours.”

“Ah, hello. I am Zhou Mi.” The man smiles and Kyuhyun swears the room just lights up and he feels warm all over and all he can think is; _oh fuck, I am in trouble!_

X 

Later, when the three of them are out for dinner, Kyuhyun reaches over the table and squeezes Sungmin in a hug once Zhou Mi excuses himself to visit the men’s room. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“For what?” Sungmin gasps, shoving Kyuhyun away and trying to breathe. 

“Oh, I don’t know, for being the bestest flat mate in the whole wide world.” Kyuhyun nearly sings and Sungmin looks at him weirdly. 

“Is this about Zhou Mi?” Sungmin asks and Kyuhyun nods his head till he looks like a bobble head. Sungmin laughs; “I had a feeling you were going to like him. He seems just your type.”

“I don’t have a type.” Kyuhyun argues and Sungmin rolls his eyes. 

“Hello.” Zhou Mi makes his way back from the washroom. “The bathroom was so clean.” He says, pulling his chair back to sit down. “Very impressive.” He grins and Kyuhyun feels his heart cooing.  
“Kui Xian, would you mind passing the dessert menu?”

“What…did you call me?” Kyuhyun asks, passing the menu. 

“Ah,” Zhou Mi stops to think for a moment. ”It’s the Chinese version of your name. It’s pretty, no?”

Sungmin pointedly looks at Kyuhyun and gives him a wide grin; “I like it.” Sungmin says. 

“Thank you.” Kyuhyun mouths to Sungmin when Zhou Mi is trying to decide on his dessert.

X 

When Zhou Mi moves in, he brings with him a million dollar smile and a whole lot of happy feels. He also brings with him loads of goodies and snacks to munch on. 

“It’s my mother.” He chuckles softly, pulling out packets and packets of snacks. “She gets really excited.”

Kyuhyun snorts; “I know. Mothers, right?”

Zhou Mi smiles and his eyes crinkle into half-moons and Kyuhyun thinks, this man could kick a puppy and get away with it. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Zhou Mi asks, snapping Kyuhyun out of his daze. “Huh? What?” Kyuhyun asks. 

“I want to make dinner. My first dinner in Seoul, how exciting.” Zhou Mi claps his hands in happiness and makes his way to the kitchen. 

“You. You cook?” Kyuhyun mumbles, tailing Zhou Mi into the kitchen. 

“I love to cook!” Zhou Mi looks around the kitchen and starts opening the cabinets. “Kui Xian, you don’t have anything in your kitchen.”

The sound of his name being said so softly and delicately bothers Kyuhyun more than an empty kitchen. 

“Sungmin Hyung always did the shopping.” Kyuhyun mumbles apologetically. 

“Well, time to shopping don’t you think?” Zhou Mi asks, placing his hands on his hips. “Come on, Kui Xian, let’s go.”

And despite his hatred for anything remotely related to shopping, Kyuhyun finds himself helping Zhou Mi make a choice between soy milk and normal because that’s _so_ important. 

 

Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun finds out the hard way, is the definition of a morning person. 

Even on weekends. Especially on weekends. 

“Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi peeks into Kyuhyun’s room and Kyuhyun grunts in reply. “Kui Xian, I am going out for a run, do you want to join me?”

Kyuhyun wants to laugh at the man; is he for real? Kyuhyun think and cracks an eye open to look at Zhou Mi. “If you think, I am going to wake up at seven on a Saturday morning just to go for a morning run then – “

It then registers in Kyuhyun’s mind that Zhou Mi’s in a black tank top and loose sweat pants and he’s got these muscles that stretch across his arms and yet manages to look cute. Kyuhyun’s mouth runs dry. 

“-then you are right. Health is important. I am going to change.”

“You are the sweetest, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi smiles and heads out. 

Kyuhyun shakes his head and rolls out of bed; “Nope.” He says out loud. “I just have some dumb crush on you.”

X 

Kyuhyun is an awkward man. He is awkward when it comes to social gatherings, he is awkward when it comes meeting new people, he is awkward when he has to talk to someone the phone. Hell, he is awkward with his own mother. 

On a sunny Sunday, he finds things that are more awkward. 

“Zhou Mi.” Hankyung says, standing by the apartment door. 

“Gege.” Zhou Mi breathes. 

“Hey Hyung.” Kyuhyun waved from the living room. “That’s Zhou Mi, my new roommate.”

“Ah.” Hankyung laughs, scratching the back of his head. “What a funny coincidence.”

Hankyung glares at Kyuhyun as he takes his shoes off. “Kyuhyun, I need to talk to you.” He says pointedly. “In private.”

 

“What?!” Kyuhyun nearly barks and Hankyung shushes him. 

“Ex from China can hear you in the living room.” He says, trying to peek out of the kitchen. 

“He’s. Oh dear God, are you for real?” 

“Do you think I would be kidding about this right now?” Hankyung nearly spits. “What is he even doing here?”

“He got a job transfer and wanted an apartment and he got in touch with Sungmin Hyung.”

“Fantastic.” Hankyung rolls his eyes. “This is just so awkward.”

And if there is something Kyuhyun knows like the back of his hand, is that he knows this more than ‘just awkward’.

X 

“Gege and I studied in the same university; he was a year senior to me.” Zhou Mi says randomly one night. 

"Huh?" Kyuhyun has his eyes glued to his PSP. 

“Honestly, Kui Xian, give that piece of technology a break and listen to me.” 

“Okay, okay, I am sorry. I am all ears. “ Kyuhyun pauses his games and puts the device away. 

“We started dating right before he graduated and yeah.”

“Things got serious?”

“Kind of? But not really, I mean we were just an average couple. You know? We went out on dates and slept over at each other’s houses - that kind of thing.”

“So…” Kyuhyun tries for a long shot. “…you broke up because?”

“Because – he, uh – “

“Go on.”

“He kind of asked me to marry him.”

Kyuhyun nearly chokes on his spit and bends over coughing; “What?” He wheezes. 

“My reaction exactly.” Zhou Mi says, patting Kyuhyun’s back. “I had no idea he was taking the relationship so seriously.”

“Poor Hyung.” Kyuhyun says. 

“Yeah I know. Well, we broke up afterwards. And he moved here. I was so scared I’d run into him and well, it’s a small world.” Zhou Mi shrugs. 

_so there is no way I can ask you out_ Kyuhyun thinks. 

Except he says it out loud. And Zhou Mi hears it. 

“Did I say that out loud?” Kyuhyun asks wide eyes and all. 

X 

“I am so dead. I am so dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead.” Kyuhyun whispers into the phone. He’s in his bedroom, door locked and for safety measure, he’s hiding under his blanket because for some reason he thinks, Zhou Mi has his ear pressed to his bedroom door and listening to everything he’s doing. 

“Dead, Hyung. _Dead_ ” 

“I heard you the first time.” Sungmin says from the other end of the line. “And why aren’t you asleep yet? Isn’t it like 3 AM there?”

“Yeah. But I am not sleepy and besides, it’s almost like a holiday tomorrow. The kids have some lame talent show.”

“Don’t you have to play the piano?”

“Shut up, Hyung! I have other things to be concerned about.”

“Oh yes, you were saying.”

“So apparently, Hankyung Hyung and Zhou Mi used to date in while they were in China and – “

“ – that’s not bad that was a long time ago – “

“And Hankyung Hyung asked Zhou Mi to marry him.”

“- Okay _that’s_ bad- “

“And I thought about asking Zhou Mi out in my head but apparently I didn’t think it I said it.”

“- Wow. I was gone for a what, a month? And all of this happens.”

“Please come back.” Kyuhyun nearly whines. “Send Zhou Mi to California, he might like the sun and the sand and the shopping.”

Sungmin snorts; “I like the sun and the sand and the shopping. You can keep Zhou Mi.”

Kyuhyun whines for a little while longer before hanging up and when he steps out to get himself a glass of water, he can hear Zhou Mi softly snoring from the room opposite and he doesn’t know why, his heart sinks a little. 

X 

“We can date secretly.” Zhou Mi blurts out. 

They are out shopping for their monthly groceries and keeping conversation to a minimum and Kyuhyun picks up a packet of soy milk to ask Zhou Mi whether he wants to buy it and boom, there it is. 

“What?” Kyuhyun asks. 

It really doesn’t help that they are in dairy section of the supermarket where everything is freezing. 

“I mean, we don’t have to tell Gege.”

“I – isn’t that mean?” Kyuhyun asks but he can’t believe he’s actually considering this. 

“Ugh!” Zhou Mi cries, stomping around throwing a tiny tantrum like how kids in Kyuhyun’s class do, except Zhou Mi is so much cuter and looks more adorable and Kyuhyun just wants to grab him and kiss him. 

“I know I am horrible for even _thinking_ it but you are so cute, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi says, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “Why do you know Gege? This sucks.”

Kyuhyun wants to giggles because Zhou Mi finds him _cute_. 

Zhou Mi lets out another strangled noise; “And yes, I would like soy milk.” He says, almost like he’s giving up. 

X 

Kyuhyun finds it nearly impossible to stay around Zhou Mi without feeling that rigid tension in the air; it’s right there and it’s so palpable, Kyuhyun wants to scream. 

It reaches a point where even if they pass the salt shaker to each other and happen to brush their fingers against each other’s, Kyuhyun feels some sort of a sick electricity shock shoot through him. 

“Fuck this.” Zhou Mi mutters one night. And Kyuhyun, out of reflex, wants to point out that cursing is not allowed. But his lips are little too preoccupied with Zhou Mi’s. 

Zhou Mi’s lips are as kissable as Kyuhyun imagined them to be and soft and tastes a little like chocolate, for some reason. But Kyuhyun is not complaining. 

“Oh, Kui Xian.” Zhou Mi sighs, pulling back. “I am so sorry.”

“Uh huh.” Kyuhyun mumbles, stealing more kisses and pulling Zhou Mi’s lean body closer. 

They end up on the couch, Zhou Mi straddling Kyuhyun’s lap and hopelessly making out and groping each other desperately. 

“Shit, Zhou Mi.” Kyuhyun says, slowly pushing Zhou Mi off. “We can’t. I can’t.”

“I know.” Zhou Mi says, slipping off Kyuhyun’s lap and sitting on one side of the couch. 

Kyuhyun watches Zhou Mi’s shoulders sag as he examines his nails; “But, I really liked kissing you.” Zhou Mi mumbles and Kyuhyun nearly sobs. 

X 

The next time Kyuhyun meets Hankyung, guilt curls itself like a snake in his guts and Kyuhyun feels sick. 

“So, ah, how’s Zhou Mi?” Hankyung asks. 

They are out for lunch again and Kyuhyun tries his best to hide his face behind the menu. “Um, he’s aright, I think.”

“Did he tell you how we broke up? Or why we broke up?”

“He might have mentioned it in the passing.” Kyuhyun mumbles, blankly staring at the list of dishes. 

“You know, I really loved him.” Hankyung sighs, looking out of the window. “I really thought he was the one.”

“Uh huh.” Kyuhyun manages when he feels like his throat’s closing in and he really wants to scream and tell Hankyung the truth but apparently, Zhou Mi was Hankyung’s _the one_. 

“I mean, I even had this perfect ring picked out.”

Kyuhyun gulps; “But, seriously, don’t you think you have to move on? I mean, it’s been what? Like, nearly four years.”

Hankyung sighs heavily; “I guess it’s difficult to move on when you loved someone as much. But yeah, whatever, I guess you are right.”

Kyuhyun frowns; “Let’s order, shall we?” He looks around for a waiter and when he turns to Hankyung, the older man is shaking in his seat. 

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun panics and reaches out for the man when Hankyung bursts out laughing. 

“Oh my, God! I cannot believe I had to go through that!”

“Huh? What?” Kyuhyun’s face twists in a scowl. 

“You know, I do talk to Sungmin.” Hankyung says and he has this knowing glint in his eyes. 

“You bastard.” Kyuhyun curses, punching Hankyung’s shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you just come to me before?” Hankyung shakes his head. “You are right, it was a long time ago and I have no ill feelings towards you or Zhou Mi.”

“So we can – “

“Gladly!” Hankyung says. “Kyuhyun, you need it. Trust me and go for it!”

“I love you, Hyung.” Kyuhyun says. “No, really. Thank you.”

X 

When Kyuhyun returns home, the first thing he does is to pin Zhou Mi to the kitchen counter and kiss him till Zhou Mi is gasping for air. 

“Don’t cook.” Kyuhyun says, pressing their lips together. “I am taking you out. On an official date. With Hankyung Hyung’s blessing and everything.” Kyuhyun smiles. 

“You’re joking!” Zhou Mi laughs and the sound of his laughter makes the hair on the back of Kyuhyun’s neck stand up and he feels lighter on the inside. 

“Nope. Come on, let’s go. We have to make up for all the kissing that we missed out on.”

X

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! I had tonnes of fun writing it :)


End file.
